


3 fois où Yann a failli dire à Martin qu'il l'aimait.

by Whataship



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whataship/pseuds/Whataship
Summary: Petit recueil de différentes dates qui ont marqués la relation bartheill, juste un petit truc.Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Yann Barthès a failli dire à Martin Weill qu'il l'aimait au moins 3 fois. (Et une fois où il lui a vraiment dit.)





	3 fois où Yann a failli dire à Martin qu'il l'aimait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, voici le premier chapitre d'un petit receuil de 4 chapitres (pour l'instant en tout cas). J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment donc j'ai finie par la publier mais soyez indulgents je ne fais que débuter dans le milieu mdr.
> 
> Sinon je ne prétends pas connaitre la réalité des faits ou les personnes concernées, cela n'est que le fruit de mon imagination... ;)

17 novembre 2014 - Paris

 

Il est 14h à Paris et il est l'heure d'enregistrer le duplex de Martin pour l'émission du soir même, ils ne font jamais de duplex en direct car ils n'ont pas encore les moyens pour gérer ça depuis la régie en même temps que l'émission et le temps de réponse entre lui et Martin prendrait trop de temps dans l'émission qui doit être fluide. Martin est en Ouganda depuis ce week-end pour faire un sujet sur l'homosexualité dans ce pays où cela est interdit.

Il doit dire qu'il attend l'enregistrement des duplex chaque jour avec un peu plus d'impatience, cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que Martin et lui travaillent ensemble et leur complicité ne fait que grandir. Martin et lui c'était un peu comme une évidence, ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop pour ne pas s'entendre. Deux accro au boulot, et ils estiment tous les deux que la célébrité dont ils font l'objet n'est que la contrepartie malheureuse pour pouvoir exercer le métier qu'ils aiment.

Yann s'installe dans son bureau et ferme les stores, il n'aime pas avoir du monde autour de lui lorsqu'il parle avec Martin. Mais il ne peut pas réaliser l'enregistrement du duplex seul alors il y a toujours plusieurs personnes avec lui dans son bureau, mais Théo l'autre rédac chef réussit à lui laisser à chaque fois 5 minutes avec Martin au téléphone pendant que le JRI et la régie se mettent en liaison et vérifie que l'image est bonne.

Lorsque Martin répond au téléphone ce jour là, sa voix trahit une fatigue et un stress qui n'étaient pas présent lorsqu'il l'a appelé samedi pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien atterrit.

"Ça va Martin ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es fatigué ?"

"Yann.. on a eu quelques soucis en fait..mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est.."

"Pardon?! Comment ça vous avez des soucis? Et vous n'avez pas pensez à nous prévenir ? Vous attendiez qu'on se rendent compte par nous même que vous ne répondiez plus au téléphone ?"

Il entendit Felix en bruit de fond dire à Martin "Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'attendre pour lui dire !"

"Mais non Yann, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je sais comment tu es ! Et puis de toute façon le problème est réglé, enfin presque mais bref on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire."

" Mais explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé au moins ! Vous êtes en danger? Vous voulez qu'on resserve des billets d'avion pour que vous rentriez plus tôt ?"

" C'est rien, on a juste était pris à partie quand on a commencé l'interview du pasteur. Il s'est énervé, m'a demandé si j'étais homosexuel, et il a pété un câble, s'est jeté sur la caméra pour récupérer les images, la carte est foutue.. je suis désolé Yann."

"Martin..ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je me fiche des images et de cet interview si cela te met en danger, c'est ta sécurité avant tout ! Je m'en voudrais tellement si il t'arrivais quelque chose tu sais.."

Il ne sais plus quoi dire pour exprimer cette peur qu'il ressent dès que Martin se trouve dans un pays ou une situation dangereuse pour les besoins de l'émission. Cette pression contre son coeur, contre sa cage thoracique qui l'empêche de respirer normalement lorsqu'il voit les images tournées par Martin et Felix.

"Et ma sécurité à moi elle compte pas ? Sympa Yann, on voit tout de suite lequel tu préfère hein."

La réflexion de Felix a le don de faire rire Martin, et entendre ce son au travers du téléphone lui donne soudain envie de lui avouer tellement de choses, de lui dire combien son rire, son sourire ou même sa voix arrive à le détendre en toutes circonstances.

"Il y a un truc que je voulais te dire Martin.. quand tu es au bureau ou en face de moi j'arrive jamais à aborder le sujet mais ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Que je pense à toi, à nous et à notre complicité..."

Laurent et Martha choisirent ce moment pour rentrer dans le bureau de Yann.

"C'est bon on peut commencer l'enregistrement du duplex ? Mets le téléphone sur haut parleurs pour qu'on puissent parler du reportage tous ensemble."

"Euh ouais"

Mais avant de mettre la fonction haut parleurs, juste pour Martin il chuchota "Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est pas important."

Il laissa Laurent et la régie commencer le duplex et de discuter de la diffusion des images dans le replay de l'émission pour préserver la sécurité de Martin et Felix qui restait sur place encore quelques jours.

Et pendant les minutes qui suit il ne dit pas un mot, et il se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas comprendre. Comprendre que cette sensation d'oppression lorsque Martin est loin, que ce besoin de toujours le toucher lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce, que chercher à toujours être le centre de l'attention de son employé ne sont que les signes de ses sentiments envers le plus jeune. Et dans la peur de perdre Martin, de ne jamais le revoir, il avait enfin mis des mots sur ses sentiments et que sans l'intervention miracle de ces collaborateurs il aurait surement tout déballé au reporter.

Merde Yann contrôle toi, Laurent et Martha ne seront pas toujours là pour t'empêcher de te ridiculiser devant Martin et te faire perdre son amitié.

Car il le sait, lui avouer ses sentiments amoureux ne ferait qu'éloigner le journaliste de lui. Et il ne veut jamais prendre ce risque.


End file.
